


Más allá del límite

by R13



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom!Sherlock, Captain Watson, Español | Spanish, Established Relationship, Humiliation, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Spanish Translation, top!John
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R13/pseuds/R13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John esta cansado de que Sherlock arruine demasiado seguido su "hora sexy". Las cosas se saldrán un poco de la mano.</p><p>¡Advertencia!  Clasificado como non-con por ignorar las palabras de seguridad, incluso si es parte de la sesión. Por favor no lo leas si estas cosas te disgustan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Más allá del límite

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beyond the Limit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166466) by [MrsThreepwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsThreepwood/pseuds/MrsThreepwood). 



> Traducción autorizada por la autora "MrsThreepwood" del fanfiction "Beyond the Limit"

En verdad, John no podía haber estado más feliz. Habían pasado ocho meses desde que habían descubierto el tan sumiso lado de Sherlock y ahora la calidad de su vida sexual hacía juego con el resto de su relación: era increíble, apasionante y en general impresionante.

Sin embargo había una cosa que la hacía bastante complicada en algunos días: cuando tenían un caso, la mente de Sherlock se relajaba y entonces él abusaba de las palabras de seguridad. Habían acordado un sistema hace algún tiempo, después de que John hubiera hecho algunas investigaciones sobre el tema. Una noche se lo explicó: "Mira, Sherlock, así es como funciona. Si todo está yendo bien y te pido que me lo digas vamos a usar "verde". Si quieres que pare la acción que estoy haciendo en ese momento porque te duele demasiado o sientes que ya es suficiente, podrás usar "amarillo". Y si estás a punto de entrar en pánico y quieres ponerle fin a la situación por completo, es "rojo". ¿Está bien eso para ti? Sherlock lo pensó por unos segundos y finalmente contestó "Suena como un sistema bastante sólido para mí y como lo veo, podrá funcionar para nosotros"

Al principio lo hizo pero entonces Sherlock terminó diciendo "rojo", demasiadas veces. Eso dejaba a John frustrado ya que en verdad no había otra manera de tener sexo con su pareja.

Ahora habían pasado dos semanas sin ningún tipo de contacto íntimo entre ellos salvo algunos pequeños besos de vez en cuando. John no quería provocar otro incidente de luz roja y mantenía sus manos para el mismo. Eso fue hasta que trabajaron de nuevo juntos en una escena del crimen y Sherlock volvió a comportarse como un dolor en el trasero.

"Oh, vamos George, debiste haberlo visto ¿Qué no lo hiciste? Por el amor de dios, ¡Abre tus malditos ojos y comienza a observar!" Vociferó el detective.

"En primer lugar, es Greg, no George. Y si lo hubiera visto, no te habría llamado. Entonces dime que está pasando aquí o lo único que te voy a dar van a ser casos menores de cuatro en tu escala" Sherlock resopló.

"No me sorprendería mucho. Tu división no es capaz de resolver algo mayor de dos. Incluso..."

Una voz fuerte lo detuvo justo a la mitad de su oración.

"Sherlock. Dile lo que has deducido probablemente hace más de diez minutos. Ahora mismo." Ahí estaba, la voz de Capitán Watson de nuevo, aunque nadie excepto Sherlock sabía el verdadero significado de esa voz.

El detective suspiró y habló dándole clara importancia a aquella voz "El hermano. Fue el hermano. Les ahorraré los detalles. Solo pregúntenle al hermano de la victima sobre sus zapatos. Probablemente confesará todo entonces."

Lestrade asintió e hizo lo que le había dicho, dejando a Sherlock y John con los demás oficiales de Yard en la escena.

"Bueno, creo que he terminado aquí. Vamos a casa. Podríamos conseguir un poco de..."

"Basta, Sherlock. Consíguenos un taxi. No hables. Ni una palabra."

El camino a casa hacia Baker Street fue, a decir verdad, completamente silencioso por parte de los dos hombres. Cuando John abrió la puerta de su piso le dio una mirada a Sherlock. Cualquier otro ser humano no habría visto la pregunta que se había formulado en aquellos ojos azules, pero Sherlock – siendo el brillante genio que era – simplemente asintió.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Sherlock sintió ser empujado contra la pared más cercana.

"Tú, pequeña mierda total. He tratado de educarte correctamente pero sigues sin poder ser amable con los demás seres humanos."

"Lo siento"

Una bofetada golpeó la mejilla del hombre más alto.

"Lo... lo siento, Capitán"

"Correcto. Ahora es momento de mostrarte lo que pasa cuando te comportas como un niño malcriado"

Ya había un tono muy claro de rosa en la mejilla que había recibido la bofetada. Los ojos de Sherlock estaban considerablemente abiertos, con las pupilas dilatadas por la excitación y la expectación. Sabía que se había portado realmente mal con Lestrade así que esta vez no se escaparía con tan solo un par de nalgadas.

Una fuerte mano se abrió paso por la garganta de Sherlock y el agarré la apretó inmediatamente. Esa era una de las grandes ventajas de que John fuera un médico capacitado: Encontraba puntos sensibles sin ningún esfuerzo y sabía que líneas no debía cruzar.

La visión de Sherlock comenzó a hacerse borrosa cuando la presión sobre su tráquea aumentó. Estos mareos eran mejor que cualquier cantidad alta de cocaína inducida y ya podía sentir una gran cantidad de sangre corriendo hacia su entrepierna.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que John se había acercado, solo un poco de dolor hizo que fuera consciente de que su novio y maestro estaba ahora torturando de repente el lóbulo de su oreja con pequeñas mordidas cuando de pronto una voz en tono bajo llenó por completo su cabeza.

"Te voy a soltar. Irás a nuestra habitación. Te quitarás tus pantalones, tus calzoncillos y tus calcetines pero te dejarás puesta esta camisa blanca. Estaré contigo en tres minutos y deberás estarme esperando sobre tus manos y rodillas."

"Si, Capitán."

En un instante Sherlock fue liberado y se dirigió hacía el dormitorio, siguiendo todas las instrucciones que acababa de recibir. En verdad quería arreglar su mal comportamiento en esta ocasión.

Mientras tanto, el doctor rebuscaba en la caja que guardaba en un armario, sabía que Sherlock no se había tocado en meses. Después de unos segundos encontró lo que buscaba: una nueva fusta negra con una particular punta fina, una cinta para bondage y una linda mordaza con pelota. Eligió esta vez la que tenía la bola blanca – la que hacía juego con la camisa de Sherlock.

Por supuesto, el hombre más joven escuchó su aproximación – los viejos tablones del piso hacían imposible caminar en silencio – pero John todavía sentía la necesidad de hacer inca pie en su entrada, sus ojos se fijaron en el trasero de su amante, alzado arriba en el aire.

"Linda vista. Veo que cumpliste con tus cometidos. Quizás puedas ser un buen esclavo algún día." Dijo con una voz llena de lujuria y dominación.

Sherlock no se atrevió a voltear la cabeza, mantuvo su mirada fija en la cabecera de la cama. Escuchó un sonido que no pudo comprender y de repente hubo algo alrededor de sus tobillos, algún tipo de cinta, pero no se pegaba a su piel.

"Cinta Bondage." Explicó John, cuando agarró las muñecas de Sherlock atándolas juntas también "Bastante útil cuando se trata de inmovilizar a una perra como tú."

Un ruido sordo se escuchó cuando John soltó las extremidades ya atadas y Sherlock sintió su cara caer en la almohada. El peso de la parte superior de su cuerpo ahora era sostenido solo por su pecho y su cara.

"No vas a hacer ni un ruido después de esta pregunta. ¿Entiendes?"

"Si, Capitán. Pero por favor..."

"Shhh. Ni. Un. Sonido."

Inclusive el primer azote hecho con la fusta fue difícil y doloroso. Pero Sherlock mantuvo la boca cerrada. Otro azote le siguió y después siete más. John admiró su propio trabajo cuando el trasero y los muslos frente a él estaban ya totalmente llenos de líneas rojas hinchadas.

"Solo uno más para terminar."

El decimo azote rompió la delicada piel, un pequeño chorro de sangre ahora estaba recorriendo hacía abajo el muslo derecho de Sherlock.

"Estoy orgulloso de ti. ¿Ya has aprendido la lección? No lo creo. Ni siquiera he comenzado como se debe todavía."

John tomó el lubricante y un par de juguetes de encima de la mesita de noche. Sin ninguna advertencia lubrico un frio plug de metal y lo empujó dentro de la entrada apretada de Sherlock. Dicho hombre se retorció y se estremeció, debatiéndose entre el dolor y el deseo de más.

"Será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a esa sensación, no habrá más preparación para ti. Pero en realidad deberías de estar agradecido. Una perra como tú no merece ningún tipo de preparación, tienes suerte de que no quiera destruir tu trasero esta noche."

La punta de la fusta se arrastró suavemente sobre cada pulgada de la piel expuesta. Fue levemente duro pero Sherlock sabía que se convertirían en azotes dolorosos tarde o temprano. Tuvo que darse cuenta que fue más temprano que tarde cuando una oleada de agonía lo atravesó. John dio otro azote más en los testículos de Sherlock que se le escapó de entre los muslos. Los sonidos que escapaban de la boca del hombre más joven eran increíbles: una dulce mezcla de quejidos, gemidos y sonidos de dolor. Sus rizos oscuros ahora estaban pegados a su frente, una capa de brillante sudor cubría su piel.

Fue entonces cuando John decidió darle un poco de sabor a las cosas. Tomó el cuello de la camisa de Sherlock, tirando hacía atrás de modo que la parte frontal se clavara en la garganta ya tensa por el anterior agarré de John. Ahora se encontraba arrodillado junto a Sherlock, disfrutando de la vista en la que se encontraba su esclavo. Con su mano libre consiguió abrir su bragueta y empujó sus pantalones y sus calzoncillos hacia abajo en un movimiento rápido.

Sherlock trató de alivianar la presión en su garganta, pero falló miserablemente, por lo que se sintió aliviado cuando John soltó su cuello. Cuando volteó la cabeza, observó directamente esos tormentosos ojos azules antes de que escuchara la voz de dominación.

"Abre esa sucia boca tuya. Es hora de darle un buen uso."

Por supuesto, Sherlock obedeció y trató de no atragantarse cuando sintió el gran miembro dentro de su boca mientras su cabeza era mantenida firme por un fuerte agarre en sus rizos.

"Sí. SÍ. Métela toda. Una perra debe de ser capaz de chuparla correctamente."

Cerrando sus ojos Sherlock trató de recordar todo lo que había aprendido en los últimos meses. Como a John le gustaba un ritmo especial, como evitar herir la sensible cabeza con sus dientes. Sherlock hizo todo eso mientras trataba de mantener la parte superior de su cuerpo hacia arriba. Sus movimientos estaban siendo completamente exitosos dado a que John ya estaba gimiendo de placer después de un par de minutos.

"Suficiente. Aunque has demostrado que eres lo suficientemente bueno para chuparla, en este momento estoy inconscientemente pensando en follarte ahora mismo."

John desapareció del campo de vista de Sherlock y se colocó detrás de ese precioso trasero que era suyo y solamente suyo. En un par de segundos, sacó el plug y lo reemplazó por su pene. No había ninguna necesidad de utilizar otro lubricante más ya que su miembro todavía se encontraba húmedo por la saliva de Sherlock.

"Hnghn." Escapó de la garganta de Sherlock cuando John comenzó a follarlo.

"Cállate."

"Pero..."

"Cálla... te." Dijo John y así alcanzó a rodear con la mano el cuerpo de Sherlock para luego apretar su miembro y testículos.

"Arghgrh... rojo. ROJO."

Cualquier otro día John se habría detenido y tomado a Sherlock en sus brazos. Pero este día era diferente. Dejó que sus azotes se volvieran más fuertes, tomando esos rizos oscuros y jalando la cabeza de Sherlock hacia atrás.

"John... Di... jngh.... Dije rojo."

"Si, lo hiciste. Pero no me importa si estas murmurando los nombres de los colores o no. Solo quédate quieto mientras te follo, perra."

"John... por favor. Rojo. Rojo. Rojo. Me estas lastimando."

"Ese. Es. El. Punto."

"Pero..."

John tuvo suficiente. Sacó y colocó la mordaza, empujando la pelota adentro de la boca de Sherlock y cerrando el pestillo por la parte de atrás. Esos ojos se abrieron en shock cuando volteo a Sherlock, que ahora estaba de espaldas a la cama con las manos aún atadas.

"¿Piensas que esto es solo un juego? ¿Qué lo puedes controlar simplemente diciendo rojo? Oh, mira que ingenuo eres."

A pesar de que ya no servía más al ejército, John todavía era bastante fuerte y era fácil para él rasgar la camisa de Sherlock que se encontraba abierta, dejando así al descubierto su pecho y sus pezones.

"Quiero ver tu rostro cuando acabe contigo. Y será mejor que mantengas los ojos abiertos si no quieres que me moleste."

En un instante, se encontraba dentro de Sherlock otra vez, empujando dura y profundamente mientras movía esas largas piernas pálidas hacia arriba, poniéndolas en algún ángulo incomodo. Gritos intentaban escapar de la boca del hombre atado pero todos estos eran amortiguados por la mordaza aun fija en su lugar.

"Ahora, mira tú pene. Está todo duro. Obviamente quieres que..."

Sherlock movió su cabeza violentamente.

"No actúes así. Dios, estas tan apretado. Pero tú también estás disfrutando esto."

John pellizcó uno de los pezones, haciendo que el hombre debajo de él se doblara y retorciera.

"Oh, ¿Eso duele? Bien. Porque necesitas ver quien está a cargo aquí. Yo lo estoy. Y tu estas a mi merced."

Otra estocada profunda y ahora John había tocado la próstata de su esclavo. Sabía cuál era el punto débil de Sherlock después de todo.

"Ja, tus ojos. Están brillando. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Llorar como un bebé? Si, llora todo lo que quieras. Eso solo hace que quiera follarte aun más duro."

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Las embestidas eran despiadadas y violentas ahora. John sabía que se iban a producir algunos moretones en sus propias caderas pero no podía importarle menos. Ocasionalmente abofeteó a Sherlock en el rostro, disfrutando la manera en que las mejillas se ponían cada vez más calientes con cada golpe y como una sombra roja se enfatizaba por la ligera capa de lágrimas.

"En verdad me gustaría extraer este momento, sabes. Tú trasero se siente bien después de todo. Pero me estoy cansando de follar a una perra sin valor y apuesto a que puedo hacerte venir de esta manera. ¿No sería humillante? Si te corrieras solamente mientras te follo después de que me pidas clemencia para que me detenga. Creo que sería..."

John quería continuar humillando al hombre debajo de él pero de pronto sintió un líquido caliente golpeando su vientre bajo. Obviamente Sherlock simplemente se había corrido.

"Valla, eso fue rápido.", murmuró, mientras sentía su propio orgasmo a punto de llegar. Un par de segundos más adentro de la extra-sensible entrada de Sherlock y John sintió correrse mientras miraba a Sherlock a los ojos.

Cuando los espasmos habían disminuido, salió lentamente y le dio vuelta a Sherlock ahora quedando sobre su estomago. Desato las muñecas y salió de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra más, con la imperiosa necesidad de una ducha.

Treinta minutos después, John se sentó en el sofá, viendo un nuevo episodio de Doctor Who. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que Sherlock se había metido al baño y algunos segundos después escuchó el bajo sonido del agua corriendo. John sabía todo lo que podía esperar ahora así que trato de mantener su atención en la tele, pero varias veces se encontró así mismo observando la puerta del baño.

Después de cinco minutos que parecieron una eternidad para John, Sherlock apareció en la sala y sentó suavemente en el sofá apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de John. El hombre mayor plantó un beso en los rizos húmedos que olían a shampoo de hierbas frescas.

"Gracias John."

"De nada."

"Necesitaba eso. Aunque nunca pensé que ignorar la palabra de seguridad sería tan intenso."

"También fue intenso para mí."

Un breve momento de silencio llenó la habitación antes de que Sherlock volviera a hablar.

"¿Qué hay de cenar?"

"He reservado una mesa en Angelo's, Tienes quince minutos antes de que nos vayamos."

"Eres increíble."

"Lo sé."

"Creo que me estas empezando a gustar bastante."

"Tú ya me gustas bastante."

"Nos estamos poniendo demasiado cursis."

Sus risas se convirtieron en risas en voz alta, retumbando en las paredes.

Todavía habría días en donde Sherlock no sería capaz de dejarse llevar por un caso. Pero de vez en cuando intercambiarían miradas y entonces nuevos límites serían explorados esa noche. Pero los límites de todos modos no importan si es que vives con Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
